


【我宇】他的猫

by Autism715



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autism715/pseuds/Autism715
Summary: 0112美丽人生兰蔻宇





	【我宇】他的猫

01

 

那是我第一次触碰到猫。

偌大会场里充斥着形形色色的人，三两成团肆意说笑，可我还是一眼就看到了那被人围在中间的白猫，正安安静静地不知道看着什么地方发呆。

暧昧昏暗的粉调色光让空气中香水的气味愈显腻人，猫浑身都浸在其中，柔软而又慵懒，仰着毛乎乎的小脑袋将颈子牵出精致的线条，总是万分精明的猫儿眼里黑亮亮一片，目光无辜得近乎单纯，和这嘈杂迷离的场所实在太不相称。

坐内场一定是个非常无聊的体验，我从猫时不时放空的可爱模样上就可以看出来，闲不住的小家伙其实早就想着到会场另一边转转，哪怕会场里到处都是成簇摆放着的香水瓶与粉白的花，猫也情愿凑过去用小爪子戳戳碰碰。可偏偏被身旁的人们束住了手脚，谁也不愿放小猫乱跑。

那猫似乎天生就会勾人，以纤细精巧的身形和足够讨喜的漂亮长相，柔柔地撒娇般地喵喵叫着，在刚进场时就被一群人簇拥着围在中央，很是受宠。

像我一样，这个会场中不知道有多人都在觊觎着猫，偷偷打量或是上前问好，不过最后大都会被一排体壮严肃的安保人员堵在人墙之外。

猫一定不会察觉到我们每个人对他抱有什么样的想法，周身散着奶味的小家伙看上去丝毫不设防，仍眨着圆乎乎的猫儿眼观察着四周，被人喊声名字就忽地转头看向声源，有时还会回以一个可爱至极的小动作。

在离他沙发不远处的花丛后也藏着一群人，个个都伸长了手想让自己手中的镜头靠得猫更近一些，不愿遗漏小猫任何一点细微动作，可惜总会被安保或其他不相干的嘉宾挡住视线，站在不远处的我都能听到那群小姑娘此起彼伏的惋惜声。

然而猫其实并不是一只真猫，在我眼里，他比猫还要可爱、柔软百倍，可我找不出其他什么更加贴切的事物来形容他，不论用什么称呼似乎都无法道清我对他那点不怎么干净的欲念。

他名字叫白宇，是今年刚火起来的小演员，模样出落得贵雅帅气，浑身却透着一股说不清的惑人风情，悄无声息蛊惑着所有人。

猫儿饱满肉红的唇在暧昧灯光下更似最醇熟的甜美浆果，流畅唇线恰到好处地勾勒出柔软好看的弧度。就是不知到猫儿的造型师是不是在猫儿嘴上涂过一层蜜糖，害得坏习惯的小家伙时不时就会探着舌尖轻轻舔过自己的唇瓣，还意犹未尽似的勾起小猫舌尖蹭蹭唇角才肯罢休。

生了张最适合接吻的嘴。

那一定是非常柔软又好吃的唇，或许上边还残留着他刚喝过的橘子饮料的甜味，带着猫儿专属的温热触感一点一点蹭过来，小猫喝奶般将人的唇吮得水声啧啧，湿乎乎地微张齿关，撒娇着为自己索来一个更为深入的吻——

这谁能受得住。

只是稍微想象一下，狰狞的欲望就快要戳破我刻意伪装过的皮囊，难以平息。

我花钱托朋友让我混进会场，当做是给他这个无名摄像师打下手的工作人员，在晚会过半后才等来拍照的机会。

可以合张影吗？我朋友对白宇说，言罢就重重拍在我的肩上。

我紧张得根本不敢抬头去看，怕目光相接，眼底肮脏又下流的心绪就会被那双黑亮的眼看透，无从遁形，我不想让漂亮猫儿见到这般丑陋的我。

他今天穿着一身浅蓝色的西装，大叉着双腿坐在沙发上，让本就宽松空荡的裤管悉数贴在腿上，无比细致地勾画出他腿间软肉的纤长轮廓，甚至还露出一大截光裸的足踝供人肆意观赏，我的视线几乎是瞬间就黏附其上动弹不得了。

皙白足踝实在太过于细瘦，我一只手就可以将它握在手中。被骨撑起纤细轮廓的那层肌肤必定是非常敏感的，手稍稍用力一些，或许就会在上面留下一片充血的红痕，如果换做用唇虔诚地轻吻，说不定猫儿纸片似的单薄身子还会在我身下细细打着颤，呜呜咽咽地求我住手，说他好痒。

在我乱想发呆的时候，朋友忽然猛地将我无情打醒，我看到眼前的那条长腿也换了姿势，几乎伸到了我的身前，猫儿直接向外挪了挪小屁股，伸出一只手拍拍自己刚刚坐过的那块地儿，示意我坐过去。

好啊，来。他不假思索地回答，似乎对别人要合影这件事早已习以为常了。

但我知道他的视线一次都没有在我身上停留。

我小心翼翼地跨过沙发与矮桌之间狭小的空隙，几乎是蹭着他的裤腿走到他身旁坐下，落座的瞬间沙发被我的重量压出一团凹陷，他也受到影响，身子不由自主地向旁歪斜，抵着我的肩膀才止住动作。

那一瞬间我的表情肯定很精彩，虽然我知道并没有任何人在看我，就连我那个假公济私的朋友都没把我放入他的镜头，不断变换着角度恨不得用相片临摹下白宇全身，藏在相机后的眼贪婪地在猫儿身上游走，从他裸露的颈子，一路滑至被布料束缚着的股间，最后停留在不盈一握的腰上，毫不掩饰地夸赞着十分上镜的漂亮小猫。

我们距离极近，我甚至可以闻到白宇身上的清雅男香，肩膀上也触到猫儿暖乎乎的体温，周身的空气都被染得柔软而香甜。

飘忽得仿佛正浸在一场桃色的梦中。

小家伙对着镜头永远就只有几个姿势，每一个细小的表情变化都有种说不出的娇俏。他浅笑着将小猫嘴嘟出一个可爱的弧度，微微挑高一边眉梢专注地对着镜头耍帅，根本没有察觉到我偷偷放在他腰上的手。

浅色外套里空荡荡一片，我抚着猫儿后背空抓了一把衣角后才碰到他的腰侧，柔韧纤瘦紧紧贴附在我的掌心里，我只需要轻轻一施力，就可以揽着腰将猫儿抱个满怀。

温暖的，鲜活的，像猫一样柔软可爱的他。

 

 

 

 

02

 

拍摄完毕后我与朋友告别，那时晚宴已接近尾声了，他急着赶去跟拍移动场所的白宇，而我却悄悄走到会场里最偏的一间厕所里。

我侧身挤进厕所隔间里，来不及拉动门闩待门落锁便急忙抽出自己的皮带。

不好好吃饭的猫儿浑身都瘦得细细长长一条，就连屁股上看起来都没有多长二两肉。我故意在离开时撤回手去，装作无意偷捏了一把他的臀尖，却出乎意料的，捏了满手的挺翘软肉。

趁着掌心里还残留着那绝妙的触感，趁着猫儿的温热与体味还萦绕在周身——我用摸过他的那只手紧紧握着自己，在近乎疯狂的妄想中宣泄心底最丑陋的欲念。

是白宇，是白宇的手正放在我的身上。我一遍遍暗示着自己。

猫儿骨形精巧的小手只能堪堪将我圈在手心里，忍了太久的欲望似乎灼到了他又软又嫩的小爪子，他轻颤了一瞬，这才不得要领地撸动我的鸡巴。他可能从没帮别人撸过管，他的手抖得厉害，没动几下就被黏腻的透明前液淋了满手，搅出一阵咕啾咕啾的淫靡水声。

皙白的细长手指缠在我胀得通红的丑陋性器上，透着粉的指尖都被染上了我的体液。他嫌脏，却还是会被我强硬地捉着手按在上面。我空闲出的那只手可以伸入他衣角下肆意轻薄，挑开那件贴身的粉色打底直直抚上他赤裸的腰身，薄薄的粗茧细细捻过腰侧细腻的嫩肉，还来不及放在指间揉捏几下，小家伙就会哑着嗓子低声喊我——哥哥，别……

他永远最懂如何撩起男人的性欲。

他被几个别针固定了裤腰的长裤随即就被狠狠扒下了，反抗不能的猫儿背对着人被按在门板上翘起屁股，在喊声“哥哥”卖乖讨饶的间隙里就露了整个臀部出来，白嫩的细窄的，手抽一巴掌上去就会留下红印。我的猫儿迷迷糊糊呜咽着想躲开，但最后都会被我掐在他腰侧的一双手再抓回来。

我把狰狞肿胀的鸡巴贴上他的小屁股，湿漉漉地蹭湿了那挺翘臀峰间的股缝，直戳上那被刻意隐藏起来的软红小口，一挺身就能深深埋入猫儿的嫩穴——润滑不充分的穴里温热而紧致逼仄，被男人的鸡巴生生破开身体的滋味一定不怎么好受，猫儿紧紧闭着水濛的眼，轻颤着纤密睫羽同压抑着的喘息一起在我心窝里乱搔，那被快感染红了的眼尾便是他予我的最动人的褒赏。

我靠着门板卸掉了全身的力气，窒息般痛苦的感受郁积于喉间，掌心满满全是我自己射出的东西，粘稠绵白，本该是喂给小猫喝的用我的体温热过的精奶。

多想再次用这双手触碰到他。

 

 

 

03

 

事后清理现场总是十分麻烦，我深色长裤在内场里就被兀自兴奋起来的自家二弟打湿了裤裆，留下一片难以遮掩的水渍，厕所隔间里劣质的纸巾也沾了我满手纸屑，等我收拾好一切，晚宴早已结束，进入最后清理打扫的环节，我需要再装成工作人员混出去才行。

可我没想过，我竟然会在这里又一次遇见白宇。

怕冷的猫儿外套大敞着挂在臂弯，几乎是被人拖着拽进了卫生间里。那是一个和白宇身高相仿的陌生男人，隔着衣服都可以让人窥见些许他手臂上鼓起的肌肉线条，体型不知比细瘦的猫儿结实了多少。

男人急色地俯身轻薄着白宇嫩红的唇，一条手臂死死揽在猫儿腰间，几欲将他揉进自己怀中，胯挤着胯万分下流地用膝盖分开那两条修长笔直的腿，一只手刚反锁上卫生间的门，随即就重新贴在白宇身上到处乱碰乱摸，把敏感的猫儿欺负得唔唔轻喘。

从我的角度看去根本无法看清男人的相貌，这近乎强暴的一幕登时让我瞪着眼动弹不得。

在见到猫第一眼时，我便被他身上名为“欲”的诱人风情吸引了全部的注意力，可他又像个散发魅力而不自知的无辜小孩，以最纯最甜美的模样引诱着众人，落满了烟火气，却仍是一捧任人拢在掌心里的清白月光，干净又柔软。

只是想不到这副身子竟早已被男人调教到浪熟。

男人将白宇牢牢困在自己的身体与墙壁之间，压在白宇身上喘着粗气，两只不规矩的手四处游走，握住猫儿单薄的腰线肆意揉捏，撩起粉色打底，两手拇指就直直按上那两点娇嫩透粉的小巧胸乳，逼出白宇一声泫然的低咛，两条细得可怜的手臂更加缠人地攀附在坏心眼的男人肩头上。

呜……哥哥……不要……

低哑带颤的猫儿嗓音无疑是在男人勃起的欲望上放了把火，甜腻腻的尾音就好似 小猫毛乎乎的爪子，勾在人心尖上酥软一片，更加激起男人天性中那点阴暗的施虐欲。

被吮得有些泛肿的水红唇瓣终于脱离了男人的掌控，白宇半眯着水濛濛的猫儿眼稍扬高了小脸，双唇微张尽力平复自己的呼吸，丁点艳红舌尖探出点头来，神色迷离地任男人转而用唇舌舔吻他颀长漂亮的裸露颈子。

那双失神的眸子近乎无助地望着天花板上某个角落，不过片刻白宇松垮的下装就被一脱到底，露出光裸皙白的两条长腿，又落入男人掌心被色情亵玩，大手一捞，浑身发软的猫儿就主动把腿缠在男人的腰胯上。

不要在这里啊，回去再……好不好，哥哥……

由于姿势问题白宇不得不向上看去，寻着男人的眼，试图用上目线和委屈巴巴的小表情改变男人专制独行的坏脾气。

乖，小白乖。

我听到男人这样出声哄骗着快要羞红的小猫。

显然这一招对白宇很是受用，或者说，白宇非常习惯被人如此对待。

娱乐圈中我知道的艺人明星少之又少，所以一时间我根本无从得知男人的真实身份，为什么是他在充当猫儿的饲主。

是同事？是朋友？是猫身边的工作人员？还是……某个有钱有势的金主？

偷窥的背德感令我僵直了身子不敢乱动，只能眼睁睁看着我肖想了一整晚的漂亮小猫，被人扒了裤子，捧着小屁股抱到洗手台上。

白宇一只脚上的小白鞋在胡乱挣扎的过程中被蹬掉了，我可以清楚看到他浅蓝长裤连同奶白的底裤，半挂不挂地吊在一条腿上，大敞着的腿根处挤进男人结实的窄腰，被迫却也欢喜地接受着来自男人的疼爱。

常年不见光日的肌肤有着最柔嫩的奶白色泽，动情时还会浅浅地泛起一层清浅血色，说不出的惑人好看。他似乎生来就适合被人抱在怀中肆意操弄，不论是那紧勾在人腰间的匀称长腿，因承受快慰而绷起的足尖，还是直往人怀里钻的细瘦身子，每一处都生得惹人喜欢，让人忍不住想要用唇事无巨细地吻遍他全身。

然而捧着揉着猫儿屁股尖的男人却只顾得上埋首苦干，太久没喂的小家伙实在缠人的紧，下面的小嘴刚被鸡巴重重操入，上面就来嘟嘟囔囔地讨好男人——哥哥好疼，你轻点，呜，啊……

空旷的卫生间不算大，满室尽是猫儿勾了糖汁的求饶呻吟，还有一阵过于尖锐且激烈的黏腻水声，男人紧实胯部毫不留情地拍打在猫儿白嫩臀尖上，撞红了一片，也操得白宇眼尾泪珠子直往下掉，染出比暗金色眼影还要妖魅的薄红水光。

男人没有控制自己的力道，也不管娇贵的小家伙能否承受这般不留余力的冲撞，纵情用硬挺粗长的狰狞鸡巴深深占有猫儿又软又乖顺的身子，动手揪着白宇脑后毛乎乎的发梢，逼他昂起头来承下自己近乎吞吃的粗暴而激烈的吻，怎么也吻不够、干不够的模样。

怎么湿成这样？

骚货。

赤裸裸的荤话惹得白宇高声哭喊出来，他抬起一只小爪子遮在自己眼前，羞耻地也不愿看到自己雌伏于男人身下、淫荡浪熟的狼狈画面，被抱的快感搅昏了残存的清明，纵使再有百般不情愿、不想被人发现，白宇也根本无法压抑自己的声音，一张口就尽是足以取悦男人的软糯哭喊和轻叫。

呻吟接连溢出齿关，多半是些没有实际意义的破碎音节，只偶有几声撒娇的“哥哥”被操了出来，猫儿浑身都发了颤，两条长腿软绵绵地大敞开，早就被干得无力夹紧男人的腰了。

小白好乖……让哥哥射在里面好不好？

被操懵了的白宇根本听不懂男人在说什么，过度的蚀骨快感就快要击溃他的防线，只能条件反射胡乱地点着头，近乎示弱祈求着登顶释放：好舒服，哥哥操得我好舒服……呜哥哥我想射……

猫儿躲在人怀里只露出来半张可怜兮兮的小脸，惊叫着紧紧揪住男人的衣领，没受几下深挺就呜呜咽咽地达到了高潮，空濛水泽的猫儿眼里一阵恍惚失神，又轻飘飘地望向我藏身的方向。

他在看着我。

 

 

哥哥。

没过多久，猫儿就眉眼含笑柔声开口。

我好吃吗？

 

 

**完**


End file.
